


you slipped but i fell for you

by synically



Series: ten last stars [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a little tsun, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Implied Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One-sided pining, Pining, Whipped Huening Kai, literally winged it at the last hour, maybe not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synically/pseuds/synically
Summary: kai tries to keep it together whenever he's around his crush. but guess what?he never succeeds.well, maybe for now.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: ten last stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061972
Kudos: 23
Collections: 10LastStarsWithTXT





	you slipped but i fell for you

"we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!" the five boys sang, earning them a few pennies for their last carolling session of the day.

as they gather in the nearby park, counting the money they got, the group wonders if it was enough for the orphanage they'd chosen to sponsor as a winter project for their business course.

"it's not enough . . ." taehyun murmurs after computing. his friends' shoulders slumped, discouraged.

"we need to one up our game." soobin declares, "maybe we can go on other places to busk."

"or maybe it's the ridiculous outfits." beomgyu grumbled, ripping away the santa beard he was forced to wear. "don't you know how itchy this is?"

kai was staring at him, fondness clear in his dark brown orbs. beomgyu was adorable when he's irritated — which is also the reason why he likes teasing the older on a daily basis. the beard was his idea.

"it's christmas, gyu. did you expect we'd dress like models?" yeonjun asked, an eyebrow raised in offense. he was the one assigned with the clothes.

"sure. because people like to see skinny santas." the raven-haired boy rolls his eyes. "i wouldn't be surprised if you dressed us into rudolph onesies and then expect people to take us seriously."

yeonjun blinked at him, dumbfounded.

~

"you jinxed it." kai teases his hyung after yeonjun did dress them up in rudolph onesies and colored their noses with a lipstick he stole from his mom.

"i hate yeonjun." beomgyu groans from beside him, waiting as their oldest hyung clip the deer antlers on top of soobin's head.

the younger only laughs, looking at the older fidgeting his sweater paws. kai found him cute; nose scrunched with red on its tip, cheeks pink from the cold, and eyes glaring daggers at their oldest friend.

"why are you so upset? you look cute." he says, to which the older immediately scoffed.

"stop making fun of me." beomgyu gritted, glaring eyes now directed at him.

"i'm not!" kai tries to explain but then taehyun called them to prepare and beomgyu quickly stood up and left.

~

the night is getting late, and yet the five boys still joyously sang the all-time christmas hits at one corner of the busy mall. some passers-by were still frantically finishing up their christmas shopping, while there were a few staying and watching them perform.

they aren't music majors, but at least, they can play instruments decently. or some of them. kai knew how to play the keyboards since he was young, and grew up with playing it as a hobby.

his best friend choi soobin also knows to play, but is too shy to perform with it in front of dozens of strangers so he resorted to being a back-up vocal. his other best friend, choi yeonjun, was perched on the cajon and tapping away to the beats. kang taehyun was more of an acquaintance prior to this project; they shared a few classes together, but only conversed over school works. he was on the main vocals.

now, choi beomgyu. kai was pleasantly surprised to find out that the raven-haired boy plays the guitar, and was utterly good at it. when they first talked about the project, it was taehyun who convinced beomgyu to play, which only took a quick showcase of puppy eyes and pouty lips. he was terribly jealous.

hueningkai has a big ass crush on him. they shared all of their classes together, giving him all the time in the world to gawk and try to get his attention. beomgyu would reply to his incessant teasing and subtle flirting with a snarky remark, too good of a come back that leaves him fumbling for words, but the little attention was enough to have him smiling for the rest of day.

the only problem is that he doesn't know if said crush was in a relationship with their blond groupmate. there have been rumors saying that they were dating, but none of the two confirms nor denies it. it doesn't faze kai though.

as yeonjun had worded it, he was whipped.

and rightfully so.

beomgyu was playing across from him, a professional smile on his face as his fingers move on the neck of his guitar. the reindeer onesie makes him look younger than he is, and the red on his nose and cheeks make him all the more adorable in his eyes.

he was staring at him throughout the rest of the song. and it didn't slipped past another boy's gaze.

. . .

as they pack up, someone approached the brown-haired male.

"hey."

kai looked up to see taehyun towering over him. the tight-lipped expression the other wears made him feel nervous.

"taehyun! what's up?" he greets back, trying to sound unnerved.

"i'll be straight to the point." the other responds, kai gulps. "do you like beomgyu?"

his eyes widen in panic.

"n-no! oh my gosh no. i don't find beomgyu attractive or anything like that ha-ha why would you even ask that."

the blond-haired male raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. an attempt to be intimidating; it didn't work.

"really? even if you were literally staring at him with hearts in your eyes at any chance you get?" taehyun interrogates, "don't think i don't notice on all of our classes."

who was kai kidding? he was terribly and embarrassingly intimidated.

sighing, he admits. "okay fine. i have a teeny tiny crush on him." kai says, gesturing with his fingers to prove his point. taehyun doesn't look convinced nonetheless. "and i'm really sorry. i'll stop looking at your boyfriend if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

in the relatively short time they've spoke over the period they've known each other, it was the first time kai saw taehyun bursting out into a huge fit of laughs, earning them looks from the other boys still packing up.

"beomgyu and i are not dating." taehyun finally says, still chuckling at the thought of dating his best friend.

"oh." kai mutters, face heating up and ears reddening in embarrassment. 

taehyun ran his fingers through his hair when the cold wind blew, "i'll offer you a deal."

the slightly younger boy tilted his head in confusion.

"i'll help you with beomgyu. and in return, you have to help me with yeonjun-hyung."

~

kai didn't know why he agreed to taehyun's deal. because the moment he said yes, taehyun immediately told beomgyu that kai was wondering if he could walk him home. basically revealing his not-so-hidden crush. (not that kai didn't plan on doing that, but maybe just not this soon.)

albeit perplexed by the sudden arrangement, beomgyu agreed after his best friend's long narration about how important it is to befriend other people in the group.

so here they were, still in the warm onesie under their padding jackets and scarves, silently walking to beomgyu's apartment. their instruments hanging on their backs. the antler clips were still on their heads, with beomgyu saying he was too lazy to remove it when soobin said he looked cute.

it was awkward. neither of the two had any idea on what to say since they aren't exactly friends, more like enemies with the way they banter in class everyday. although he looked rather calm, kai was actually internally panicking.

he was walking his crush home. his _single_ and very much available crush. now was definitely his chance to make a move.

but just as he was about to speak, beomgyu stepped on a patch of icy concrete and slipped, landing painfully on his butt. his guitar crushing under his weight.

"oh no!"

kai was quick to crouch down beside him to help, but beomgyu was faster as he takes his guitar off his back and pulled the case zipper open, only to reveal the instrument splintered and holed.

"no no no." the older murmured, praying that he wasn't seeing his guitar, his precious guitar, broken and irreparable.

he was about to touch the wood when a hand stopped him, holding him by the wrist firmly.

"don't. you might get splinters." kai says, carefully pulling the case away from a teary-eyed beomgyu.

"b-but- my guitar-" he said, willing himself not to cry in front of the boy who annoys him on a daily.

"it's alright hyung. we'll fix it." the younger reassures. beomgyu was strangely convinced by how sincere he sounded. "let's just get home first. we don't want to freeze out here."

the taller boy managed to catch the other when he almost fell down again; this time, it was because of his broken ankle.

"can't this day get any worse." beomgyu groaned. at kai's meaningful stare, that he so instantly understood, he quickly shook his head. "no fucking way. i forbid you to do whatever it is you're thinking."

it was a useless threat as kai still carried him on his back all the way home.

hueningkai considered it as a win as he sees the older boy's red face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very painfully short and it's kinda bothering me for the way i ended this abruptly,,,, might add something to this if i have extra time ><


End file.
